


peace and quiet

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Children, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara try to find a moment to themselves without the kids. Success rates vary.





	peace and quiet

Sinara stretches, the first light of the day filtering in through the small gap in the blinds. She sits up, about to get out of bed when Kasius’ hand skims across her thigh.

“Where do you think you’re going?”he says, voice still a little raspy with sleep, but eyes bright and twinkling.

She doesn’t lay back down but she doesn’t get up, either.“To work out. You know that.”

“Of course.” He takes her hand and tugs; she lets him pull her on top of him, propping herself up with her hands on either side of his head and rolling her eyes in faux-annoyance. His fingers slowly slide up her sides.“But before you do that, tell me one thing. Can you hear something?”

She cocks her head to the side, listening intently for a few seconds, then shakes her head.“Nothing.”

“Exactly,”he says, hands wandering higher still, thumbs brushing against her breasts.

She grins as she finally understands.“The kids are still asleep.”

They don’t waste more time on words; heated kisses interrupted far too soon by a familiar shriek.

Sinara drops her head against Kasius’ shoulder with a chuckle as he groans, then presses a quick kiss to the union mark on his throat.“Well, that was fun while it lasted.”

She climbs off him and out of bed to investigate but doesn’t make it far, the door flung open and their wailing son running in, followed by their equally blubbering daughter.

“Ama hit me!”Kaznaq screams, pointing an accusing finger at his little sister.

“Kazzie needed hitting,”Amarina argues, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve.“He painted Nerva’s nails pink! Nerva hates pink. Nerva wants purple nails!”

She waves her doll around to emphasise her point. Kaznaq wrestles the doll from her and holds it out to Kasius.“Papa, tell her pink goes better with the uniform.”

By the look on Kasius’ face, that assessment is apparently true. Still, he remains silent on that matter and instead says,“Well, she’s your sister’s doll, so really it’s up to -”

“I can see pink goes with that,”Amarina interrupts.“But not with her dress regimentals and she’s going to receive an order of merit.”

“Oh,”Kaznaq says, suddenly a little sheepish.“What’s she getting it for?”

“Two dozen confirmed kills in one battle,”Amarina says proudly, taking her doll back from Kasius and giving it a cuddle. Then she graciously adds,“You can redo her nails, if you’d like.”

Sinara rolls her eyes at how fast they’ve gone from hysterics to settling the matter themselves.“Come on, say sorry and we can start training.”

“Sorry,”they mumble in unison, then race each other to the solarium.

Sinara watches them with a fond smile, then follows them, looking over her shoulder to Kasius with a heavy sigh and a wink.“I miss morning sex.”

* * *

Kasius chuckles to himself as he gets out of bed to follow his family. He, too, rather misses the soft, sleepy intimacy of morning sex but in another few years the kids will have grown out of busting into their bedroom whenever they feel like it, and even if they haven’t, it’s a small price to pay for the sight of the three people he loves most in the world standing in the solarium, bathed in the early morning sunshine.

They’re all balancing on one leg, both kids intently staring at Sinara to make sure they are copying her right, Amarina wobbling a little.

Kasius stands next to her as he takes up the pose, too, so she can hold onto his leg. To steady him, she always insists.

“Thank you,”he whispers as her fingers curl into the fabric of his trousers, and she beams up at him.“I’ve got you, Papa.”

* * *

Kasius finishes lathering sunscreen onto Amarina’s face, then makes sure Kaznaq put his own on properly. Once satisfied, he tells them,“Go get your hats and then we can go to the lake.”

Sinara steps out of their bedroom just as he’s about to ask if she’s ready, and he swallows hard at the sight of her.“Darling, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What’s wrong?” She feigns confusion, tugging at the hem of the short, almost entirely translucent dress she’s thrown on over her two-piece swimsuit. Her eyes sparkle with mirth as she steps closer.“My husband assured me this was perfectly fashionable these days.”

“Your husband was right,”Kasius says, pulling her closer and nipping at her earlobe.“Your husband is also a fool who didn’t account for the fact he’d want to rip that thing off you the second he saw you in it.”

“That was indeed very foolish,”she says, trailing kisses along his jaw before her lips meet his.

They are, yet again, interrupted by the kids.

“Lake!”Amarina demands, at the same time as Kaznaq gripes,“I want a kiss, too!”

Amarina presses a smacking kiss to his cheek.“There, now we can go to the lake.”

“Not a kiss from you!” He wipes at his cheek and scowls.“I want a kiss from Mama!”

Sinara laughs and picks him up, Ama instantly demanding a kiss of her own. Slinging Kaznaq over her shoulder to his delight, Sinara picks up her daughter, too, and gives her a smooch before throwing her across her other shoulder.

“Lake! Lake! Lake!”the kids chant in unison; Sinara starts walking towards the gardens to their favourite swimming spot, the same one Kasius loved as a child.

Kasius follows them with their towels, blanket and picnic basket, thinking, as he has done so often through the years, that his mother would have adored Sinara.

* * *

After they’ve returned home from the lake, given Ama’s doll her order of merit in an elaborate ceremony (“Papa, can you give her a title, too?”), and finally gotten both kids settled in their beds (“Ama has to go first, I’m older!”), they retire to their chambers for a little bit of peace and quiet.

Kasius is scrolling through the messages on his communicator to see if anything desperately needs his attention before the morning when Sinara reappears in the doorway to the bathroom in all her naked glory.

She grins at him.“So are you going to join me or just gawk?”

She slips back into the bathroom without waiting for an answer; Kasius sets aside the communicator and hurries after her, stripping his clothes on the way.

Sinara is lounging in the bathtub as he enters, throwing him a coy look from among the bubbles.

“Candles, too?”Kasius teases.“Careful, dear, or I might think you’re trying to seduce me.”

“Now where would you get that idea?”Sinara scoffs, eyes twinkling with amusement, as she scoots forward so he can get into the tub with her.

She settles between his legs and leans against his chest with a content sigh. Kasius brushes her hair aside to kiss her neck, then sets to work untangling her hair. The children have taken a shine to braiding it for her but aren’t very good at it yet, more often than not giving up halfway through and leaving her to sort the mess out. Or Kasius, as the case might be.

Her fingers are tracing patterns across his legs as he takes care of her hair, pausing occasionally to pepper kisses across her neck and shoulders; she squirms against him when he lightly scrapes his nails against her scalp.

“I think my hair’s fine now,”she says eventually, shifting even closer to him.

“You’re probably right,”Kasius returns.

He strokes down her arms, lets his hands linger on her hips until she makes an annoyed noise at the back of her throat and wiggles so his erection is pressed against the swell of her ass.

“Impatient,”he mumbles against her skin, one hand moving upwards again, lazily, across her belly and to her breasts, kneading first one, then the other.

“I’ve been waiting all day,”Sinara replies, reaching behind herself to stroke his cock. She’s clearly had enough of waiting.

She arches into his touch when he pinches her nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. His free hand slides between her legs.

The water almost sloshes over the edge of the tub when she suddenly pulls away, just enough to give herself room to turn to face him.

He grabs her ass as she sinks down on his cock, matching her movements with fast, deep thrusts. Their moans mingle, oddly distorted by the tiled walls, yet wonderfully familiar.

The bathwater is landing on the floor in waves now, though Kasius can barely spare a thought for that in that moment.

Then her tongue is in his mouth, his thumb back on her clit, her hips moving just that way, and he can’t think about anything at all.

 

“Water’s getting cold,”Sinara says a while later, her face still buried in the crook of his neck.“Let’s rinse off and head to bed, yeah?”

Kasius presses a kiss to the top of her head.“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

They have only just fallen asleep when the door is opened, the pattering of tiny feet all the warning they get before Amarina flings herself on the bed.

Kasius lets out a sharp breath as she lands on his stomach with her elbow.

“Papa,”she whispers, very loudly.“I can’t sleep, my feet are cold. Can you rub my back?”

He doesn’t question that logic and instead dutifully takes up rubbing her back as Sinara snickers.

Not a minute later, Kaznaq shuffles into the room, too. He follows any time he hears his sister get up at night, not wanting to be left out.

He climbs up onto bed and onto Sinara.“Can I sleep here?”

“Sure, baby,”Sinara says, exchanging a smile with Kasius over their children’s head.“How are your feet? Need me to rub your back?”

“Yeah.” Kaznaq yawns, not finding anything amiss with her statement, nuzzling against her.“My feet need a backrub.”

“Shush, I wanna sleep,”Amarina mumbles.

By the drool soon pooling on Kasius’ neck, it doesn’t take her long to fall asleep.

“Next time, you can have the spit fountain,”Kasius says.

Sinara grins.“Gladly. That means you can get kneed in the stomach instead.”

“On second thought,”Kasius says, shifting so he can almost reach Sinara,“This is perfect, actually.”

She closes the gap to kiss him.“Yeah, it is.”


End file.
